Mnha história por
by Wisespell
Summary: A história da vida de Afrodite na China medieval. Com seus amores, angústias, medos e vinganças. MdM X Afrodite, Milo X Kamus,e um poquinho bem pouquinho de Mu X Shaka.Yaoi, AU, Death Fic, Lemom e Angst.


Minha história por...

Saint Seiya pertence ao Sr.Kuramada e seus associados;

"The Beauty Song" faz parte da trilha sonora de "O Clã das Adagas Voadoras", e este filme – por sua vez – é propriedade da Sony Pictures Classics e associados;

Uma rara beleza do norte

Ela é a mulher

Mais encantadora do mundo

Um olhar dela

Faz a cidade toda vir abaixo

Um segundo olhar

E o país se transforma em ruínas

Não existe cidade ou país

Que tenham sido mais admirados

Do que uma beldade como essa

Acordou e lentamente abriu os olhos. Olhou para o teto por alguns minutos. O sol ainda não havia aparecido, não havia claridade entrando pelas frestas da janela rústica.

Levantou-se e, jogando o cobertor para o lado, olhou para o cômodo como se tentasse absorvê-lo. A porta de madeira e ferro à sua esquerda, as paredes vermelhas e nuas do quarto quadrado, o chão de pedras escuras e frias, a janela retangular de madeira à direita, o espelho e a pequena cômoda feita à mão, o banquinho. O quadrado, que servia de lareira, no centro do quarto.

Este fora seu quarto desde os quatro anos e ao cantar do galo não o seria mais. Levantou-se e arrumou a cama, espalhou uniformemente o feno sob os lençóis. Foi até a janela, segurou duas das quatro barras de madeira do retângulo e olhou para o céu.

- Uma hora até o galo. Mais que suficiente.

Virou-se e foi até a cômoda. Pegou uma escova para cabelos talhada em osso, sentou no banquinho e começou a desembaraçar o cabelo para depois penteá-lo.

Fez o trabalho com muito esmero e, após o término, prendeu o cabelo em um coque no alto da nuca. Pegou o sabão e a toalha e saiu. Virou para esquerda. Andava lentamente pelo corredor, percorria um caminho já tão conhecido que seus pés pareciam mover-se sozinhos. Do mesmo jeito que seu quarto, toda a construção era feita em vermelho e madeira escura.

- Três portas, vira para esquerda, até o fim do corredor, vira para direita, única porta no fim do corredor. Murmurava o homem, com um tom triste na voz.

Abriu a porta do grande banheiro. Um lugar enorme apareceu diante dos olhos infelizes. No fim do grande retângulo havia uma piscina. Também existiam "Box" de madeira no banheiro – dentro dos quais ficavam as privadas. Pias e bacias de tamanho médio em um canto. Bancos de madeira perto da porta e banquinhos perto da piscina.

- Opa! Achei que era a única acordada nesse horário. Disse uma voz.

O emissário de tal frase não era visível. Até que o homem triste percebeu o cocuruto preto de alguém na piscina. A pessoa saiu de supetão, molhando todo o chão, e sem cobrir nada do corpo caminhou até ele.

Era uma mulher baixa, de cabelos negros e molhados que batiam nos ombros, a pele "escura" dos sulistas e cara severa. Mei. Mei era a melhor lutadora entre as mulheres do templo, tida como a Rainha Garça – ninguém conseguia equiparar o seu domínio sobre os movimentos da garça.

Como não era permitido sexo entre os monges praticantes de kung fu – ou seja, todo o mosteiro - e não havia desrespeito para com a regra, os dois banheiros da construção eram unisex.

- Triste pela partida amigo? Perguntou Mei

- Claro. Vim para cá com quatro anos e agora tenho quatorze. Nunca, em dez anos, sai daqui! Sequer para ir à cidade. E subitamente, tenho que ir embora. Respondeu o homem.

- Ora Coelho, sua mãe não mencionou o motivo do pedido na carta?

- Não exatamente, apenas me deu instruções. Respondeu Coelho

- Então deve ser algo importante Tù. Ou ela não chamaria por você. E por favor, tire essa expressão de tristeza da cara. Disse Mei, dando dois tapinhas leves na bochecha de Tu.

O homem andou até os bancos maiores e começou a despir-se. Mei voltou para a piscina e ficou olhando.

Era um homem alto, mais ou menos um metro e oitenta até um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros. A pele branquíssima, tradicional entre os vindos acima da margem do Rio Amarelo. O rosto fino, tão delicado que parecia porcelana. O raros "componentes" do corpo: cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis davam um ar exótico ao homem. Os músculos definidos sem exagero. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a pinta logo abaixo do olho esquerdo.

- Fecha a boca ou vai entrar mosquito aí. Disse Tù.

Mei ficou um pouco vermelha e fechou a boca.

- Olhar não é crime. Não vou ser punida por algo que não fiz. Defendeu-se a mulher.

- Não estou te acusando de nada querida. Apenas não quero encontrar baba de tarada na água quando eu entrar. Replicou Tù.

E os dois riram com gosto.

Terminava de fazer a trança quando o galo cantou. Sorriu para seu reflexo e suspirou. Aquela roupa era extravagante demais para ele, acostumado ao vestuário simples. Uma túnica negra com desenhos de dragões e fênix azuis, uma calça negra com detalhes em azul. Tudo em seda. O sapato com o bico voltado para cima. Suspirou novamente, não pelo traje, mas sim pelo que ele representava. Pegou o saco para viagens onde estavam suas coisas, olhou novamente para todo o cômodo e saiu.

No caminho que levava até o refeitório encontrou vários colegas e amigos de anos de treino. A maioria ia aos banheiros, uns poucos que já tinham tomado seu banho iam para o refeitório. Tù não passaria pelo refeitório, ia para a entrada do Templo onde sabia que estava sendo esperado.

Ao terminar de subir o último degrau da escada de pedra, Tù enxergou o portão de madeira do hall escuro do Templo. A cada passo o coração gritava desesperado "Não! Eu não quero ir! Me deixe ficar!". Na metade do hall Tù parou. As pernas tremiam violentamente. Apoiou-se na cabeça da estátua de dragão.

- Precisa de ajuda? Perguntou uma voz

- Mei! Por favor, eu não q... . Não pode terminar a frase, fora interrompido pela lutadora.

- Você deve! Não é uma opção fácil, eu sei disso... Mas é seu dever.

Ela o acompanhou. Saíram do hall escuro para passar ao pátio frontal do Templo. Agora era possível ver o grande portão do Templo em frente. Do portão do hall até o portão frontal existia um pátio de lajotas de pedra com um Buda no meio do caminho. O grande pátio de pedras era ladeado por grama até os dois murinhos que separavam aquele lugar do resto do Templo.

Exatamente ao lado de Buda estava o Grão-mestre do Templo. Era o mesmo monge que havia recebido Tù quando criança.

- Mestre, eu... . Balbuciou Tù

- Não. Você deve. Seu futuro o espera, eu sinto grandes coisas no seu caminho jovem coelho. Respondeu o velho Grão-mestre, com a voz fraca.

- Mas... Minha casa é aqui. Eu vivi aqui toda a minha vida. Eu cresci aqui.

- O seu ciclo de vida aqui já acabou. Quando voltar aqui, e eu sei que irá, será apenas como visitante e amigo. Tudo o que poderia ter acontecido aqui já aconteceu. Lembre-se do que eu irei dizer, é um conselho de amigo: "Não fuja do seu Destino. Ele irá pegá-lo de qualquer maneira. Trabalhe com ele, molde-o. Apenas fracos deixam-se levar pelas correntes da vida. Haverá momentos em que não poderá fazer nada a não ser olhar, baixar a cabeça e fazer o que ele manda. Mas no mais, ele sempre pergunta para onde desejamos ir".

Ao terminar de falar, o Grão-mestre entregou um estojo de madeira trabalhada a Tù.

- O que é isso? Perguntou Coelho

- Abra e descubra. Respondeu o velho com tom maroto.

Tù abriu a caixa e prendeu a respiração. Dentro dela estavam as armas. As armas que ele usava nos treinos. Um leque de aço, três adagas de aço e uma flauta de aço.

- O fato de você ir embora, não significa que não possamos dar uma lembrança para você jamais esquecer daqui.

- E como eu poderia?

Despediram-se. Enquanto o Grão-mestre e Mei iam em direção aos portões do hall, Tù andava até os portões do Templo.

"Veja só, desde o momento em que tomei banho já não pertencia mais a esse lugar. Agora na despedida foi visível. As roupas simples de monges e a roupa trabalhada do filho do mandarim".

O simples mencionar daquele título o desagradava.

Quando Tù passou pelos portões e eles fecharam-se com estrondo, teve vontade de esmurrar o portão e pedir para ficar. Mas ergueu a cabeça, encheu o peito de orgulho e pensou:

"Eu vou dominar as correntes da vida e vou escolher meu destino".

Um servo que estava parado ao lado do Templo olhou para a pessoa que havia saído da construção.

- Hum... Desculpe, mas é você quem eu devo levar até Taiyuan?

- Sim. Sou eu. Respondeu Tù.

- Vamos então? Perguntou o servo, apontando para uma carroça.

Depois de anos vivendo em um lugar onde as palavras de ordem eram simplicidade e discrição, Tù achou aquela carroça um exagero extravagante maior do que a roupa que vestia.

Era uma carroça de duas rodas. Puxada e apoiada por um par de cavalos negros. O cocheiro sentava numa espécie de banco diminuto na frente do corpo do veículo. O corpo em si era magnífico. Tinha a aparência de uma pequena torre chinesa, com telhadinho de pontas encurvadas para cima. Era preta com detalhes vermelhos e dourados.

As portas tinham as maiores janelas, atrás tinha uma pequena e virada para frente – junto ao cocheiro – havia outra janelinha. Era confortável. Tinha até um lampião de velas dentro para iluminar durante a noite. O sofá também era vermelho.

- Se não for intromissão demais, poderia saber seu nome? Perguntou o cocheiro, quando começaram a se movimentar pela rua.

-Hum... Wu. Wu Hou. Mas pode me chamar de... Afrodite.

1-Taiyuan não é a ilha, mas a cidade.– essa se chama Formosa na realidade, além de se escrever Taiwan.

2-Tù é um trocadilho. Pois Tù em chinês que dizer coelho, e o signo de peixes é correspondente ao de coelho.

Não vou manter a ordem exata cronológica da história verdadeira, mas vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível.

Pode causar uma sertã estranheza pensar em Afrodite como monge budista, mas o fato é que ele é um monge kung fu. Há diferenças enormes entre os dois, assim como semelhanças.

Os monges de kung fu tém regras especiais de vida. Não bebem, fumam, fazem sexo ou masturbam-se. Não sei se essas regras aplicam-se aos monges budistas. Monges de kung fu também são budistas, mas aprendem a se defender e atacar somente se extremamente necessário.


End file.
